


Bound for old Boralus-o

by JaguarMirror



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, I probably should be keel-hauled for this one, Shanty (as in song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarMirror/pseuds/JaguarMirror
Summary: It's sea shanties.  I. can't. stop.Here's the Kingston Trio cover of the original shanty, "Santy Anno"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-7byyTHh1QNow you can get it stuck in your head and it won't be so lonely rattling around in my head.  You're welcome.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bound for old Boralus-o

The wind is up and we're bound away  
(heave away, Middenwake-o)   
For azerite ore and Alliance pay  
(and we're bound for old Boralus-O)

Captain Flynn loves whiskey and rum  
(heave away, Middenwake-o)   
But they've got to work so Champions get none  
(and we're bound for old Boralus-O)

Oh Captain Flynn's got sexy pants   
(heave away, Middenwake-o)   
But the Spymaster won't give you a chance   
(and we're bound for old Boralus-O)

Oh Captain Flynn drinks whiskey and rum   
(heave away, Middenwake-o)   
And Mathias Shaw he has all the fun   
(and we're bound for old Boralus-o)

(Mathias Shaw's the king's own spy   
(heave away, Middenwake-o)  
and the Captain thinks he's a tasty guy   
(and we're bound for old Boralus-o)

Kul Tiras where the cold winds blow   
(heave away, Middenwake-o)   
And the men are warm and the rum drinks flow   
(and we're bound for old Boralus-O)

Wyrmbane is a noble paladin   
(heave away, Middenwake-o)   
Got a heart of gold and got pants of tin   
(and we're bound for old Boralus-o)


End file.
